S'Conscious
by YamiMisao
Summary: While the gang's on a trip to Las Vegas, they end up getting married while drunk. And since they all woke up in one big pile on the floor, they don't know who married who. Pairings: YBx?, YYx?, YMx?, Rx?, Yx?, Mx?, Sx?, Jx?, Ox?


**Misao:** Omg…. Guess what? It's… not… Yamishipping! gaspshockomgwtfbbq No, the world is not ending. Don't panic! I've just decided to try a something different. But… this is most likely a one-time thing. Yamishipping will rule. XD An yeah... the title doesn't really have anything to do with anything, it was originally, "Welcome To Our Romance"... but I'm working on another story (Somebody shoot me) and I thought the title would work better for that one. Thus I had to come up with a quick title, I was listening to that song at the time so I said screw it... and yeah... that is how the title came to be. It will most likely only be temporary until I can come up with a better one. XD

**Pairings:** Bakura x ? - Yami x ? - Marik x ? - Ryou x ? - Yuugi x ? - Malik x ? - Seto x ? - Jounouchi x ? Otogi x ?

**Summary: **While the gang's on a trip to Las Vegas, they end up getting married while drunk. And since they all woke up in one big pile on the floor, they don't know who married who.

**Disclaimer: **I got this idea from Cheysuli-Nights "Plot Bunny Farm" … and umm… yeah… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.. But you already knew that. And if you didn't… well you're retarded. And I stole the title. XD It's the title of a song by the J-rock and Visual Kei Band, Malice Mizer. XD Omg I remember in the live version Gackt threw himself on the ground screaming "Cut it out!" ... he's very dramatic. XD But thats why we love him.

**Warnings:** Ah, the usual. Foul language, Profanity, insanity and probably even some violence. XD

**"S-CONSCIOUS"**

**Chapter 01**

"EEEEEEEK!"

Bakura was never a morning person. Not that he was ever in a good mood, but mornings were most definitely the time when extra caution was to be used. So of course being woken up by a loud shriek did wonders for his mood. That, on top of the painful throbbing in his head and the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

And even though his mind wasn't quite all there yet, he had enough sense to know that there shouldn't be anything moving underneath him. Beds didn't move, and neither did floors. They also weren't this lumpy… and they certainly didn't breathe. Wait….

… Breathe?

Bakura's eyes shot open, blinded momentarily by the bright light in the room, along with the wave of dizzy-ness, but he quickly adjusted to the light to take in his surroundings. What met his sight was a pile or bodies.

Said bodies where very much alive and breathing, but missing something very important. Clothing. Realizing this, Bakura quickly noticed his own lack of clothing, and who he was laying on.

The Pharaoh.

Bakura resisted the urge to shriek himself and tried to move to remove himself from on top of him as quickly as possible, only to find that something heavy was pinning him against said Pharaoh. Not wanting to wake the one below him, he glanced over his shoulder to find none other then Marik laying across him.

Okay, that wasn't so bad. He could handle that.

"Marik!" Bakura growled, using his elbow to strike him in the head, "Marik, you jackass get the hell up!" When he got no response, he decided to use a different method. He violently pushed Marik off him, causing him to roll onto the person who was laying next to them.

Seto Kaiba.

Had the situation been a bit different, Bakura would have been laughing his as off that the naked CEO. The great Seto Kaiba passed out drunk and naked? Ohh… if the press got a hold of _that_…

But, the situation being as it was, he was only concerned with getting far, far away from the Pharaoh. Now free of the body on top of him, Bakura quickly jumped off Yami. He glared down at the ex-pharaoh, and with a spur of the moment decision, he kicked him.

Glancing around, he was surprised to see his own hikari lying on the floor, but was thankful that he was fully clothed. He didn't want his hikari to be tainted by any of these people. Yuugi was unconscious on the couch, and Malik was in his boxers on the… table? Bakura wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. Other then that, there was Otogi, who was awake and blinking sleepily, and Jounouchi, who looked ready to throw up

'_Obviously he was the one who shrieked like a fucking girl. _Bakura thought in annoyance.

Spotting his pants not too far away, he quickly snatched them up and put them on. As much as he enjoyed streaking around, now wasn't exactly a good time. He had things to figure out, people to murder and alcohol companies to sue.

Something caught his eye as he went to reach for his shirt. A ring? Bakura was confused, he never wore jewelry anymore, even though he did have somewhat of a jewelry fetish back in Egypt.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Marik, only to see that he was wearing a ring also. Having a vague idea of what happened, Bakura quickly pulled the pharaoh's arm out from under him, seeing a ring there also.

"Shit." Bakura cursed, grabbing the CEO's arm as well. Yup, he had one too.

Bakura glanced over at Jounouchi, "Hey, mutt." Jounouchi glared at him, "Look at you hand."

The blonde blinked in confusion, before glancing down at his hand, "What are you-"

Bakura winced as the blonde let out another loud shriek.

"Bakura…?" Said thief looked down to see Marik blinking, rubbing his head. He grinned as he saw that Kaiba was waking up also. He wasn't disappointed with their reactions.

Kaiba was laying on his back and Marik was still on top of him, chest to chest and… other part to other part. They stared at each other with wide eyes.

And stared.

And stared some more.

And then, "Get off me you filthy bastard!" The CEO growled, not waiting for the yami to get up and instead shoving him off.

Marik grumbled something before standing up, not really caring that he was fully nude and looked around, "Well… looks like we all had one hell of a sexy party!" He exclaimed, grinning at Bakura.

"Looks more like a _sex war_." Bakura snorted, noticing how some of the others clothes were ripped and how furniture and other items where knocked over and broken.

"I should sue all of you for this." Kaiba, who wasted no time getting dressed in an attempt to save some of his dignity, sneered.

"Good luck with that one," Bakura commented, "You'd basically be suing yourself. At least until you figure out who your significant other is." Bakura smirked, through the smirked dropped when he saw Marik walking around, waking people up.

"Marik, put some Ra-damned clothes on. I don't want my hikari to see you naked. He'll be scarred for life." Having seen the others clothes earlier, he picked them up and toss them to Marik, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Seto asked, his tone demanding a straight answer.

"Seems we all decided to get hitched." Bakura laughed, not really all that bothered by the situation. As long as he wasn't married to the Pharaoh or Jounouchi… or Yuugi. That wouldn't go so well. But he figured if anyone it was Marik.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp. narrowed his eyes, his eyes darting down to his hand for a split second, and upon seeing a ring, they narrowed further, "Un-fucking-believable." He muttered.

"Oh my!" The three looked over at Ryou, who was blushing as he saw a naked Yami and Otogi, and a half-naked Malik. He quickly covered his face with his hands, "Yami! Why are they naked?"

"Well Ryou… when two people love each other… okay screw that, when two _or more _people are horny and drunk, they-"

"That's not what I meant!" Ryou yelled, cutting his yami off before he could say anything vulgar.

"Otogi, man, get dressed!" Jounouchi glared at the dice-master.

"…huh?"

"GET DRESSED!" Jounouchi screamed, not handling the situation well at all.

"….why?

"Because otherwise I'll kick you out and you'll get arrested for public indecency." Seto informed him, "I don't think that would be good for business."

"…mmkay…" Otogi mumbled, not moving to get up, but he did move his head from side to side, looking for his clothing, "…Wait… what?"

He fell backwards as a ball of clothes hit him in the face, "Get. Dressed. Last warning, dice-boy." Bakura snarled.

"Fuck this." Marik growled, going over to his hikari and kicking him off the table. The light landed with an 'Oof!' and a thud and was quick to blame his yami, since the dark had a history of pushing him off the bed, couch, chair and anything else he happened to be on

"Marik! What the fuck? I swear I'm going to _kill _you one of these day! Are you- wait… is Yami naked?" He asked, his rant forgotten as he stared at the naked pharaoh. Then he realized something else, "And… why am I in my boxers? We didn't have another sex war did we? Because last time-"

"Oh my god!"

'_Eight awake, one to go.'_ Bakura mentally sighed. And oh how fun that one would be. The pharaoh wasn't meant to be in these kind of situations, and he certainly couldn't handle them. Especially is his hikari was involved. He would probably go on a rant about rape, child molestation and butt plugs.

"Why is Yami naked?" Ah yes, all of them were now clothed, not including Malik, who at least had his boxers on. Bakura smirked.

"You don't remember? I always told you the Pharaoh was a bastard. He tried to force himself on _poor_ Malik, and then Marik was forced to knock him out." Bakura explained, trying his damn hardest to keep a straight face.

"Yami would never do that!" Yuugi argued.

"Bakura…" Ryou said in a warning tone.

"But it's true!" Malik exclaimed, always up for getting Yami in trouble.

"I don't appreciate you saying such things about me thief."

"Finally get enough beauty sleep, Pharaoh? Though I don't think it's working for you…I still can't tell the difference between your face and a camels ass." Bakura commented, causing Marik to burst out laughing, and even Seto smirked.

"But if that's not what happened…the what did?" Marik asked.

"I… don't remember." Yami admitted, "But I will never be desperate enough to touch your hikari, Marik."

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Malik whined, feeling insulted.

"What's wrong with my light? Your's is the one that's physically challenged!" Marik growled.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Besides, for all you know you two could be husband and bitch so you should start fucking getting along." Seto snapped, bring his hand up to massage his aching temples. Oh yes, this was going to be a long, long day.

"First things first. Pharaoh, no one wants to see you naked so put some fucking clothes on. Second, where the fuck are we?" Bakura asked, glancing around the wrecked room.

"In a hotel." Seto said, stating the obvious.

"No shit, but if I remember correctly, which I do, our hotel rooms were a hell of a lot bigger." Bakura reminded them.

Yes, the had forced Seto to take them to Las Vegas for a week should Yami win the duel. As always, he did. And Seto, being rich and a perfectionist, would take nothing less then the finest hotel.

Now the one they were in now was really nice too, but it was a _different_ one, and that was the problem.

"So your telling me, we all got drunk, got married, rented a hotel room, screwed and passed out?" Marik asked, raising his eyebrow, an amused smirk in place.

"That about sums it up." Bakura shrugged.

"So then…" Ryou spoke up, fiddling with the ring on his finger, "Who… married who?"

**Misao:** Yes, I know I should be working on my other fics, mainly "Color Me Blood Red" since I just started it, and the sequel to "Lafflesia"… but I couldn't help it. XD This plot was too fun to pass up! This will probably only be 2 chapters long, 3 at the most. XD


End file.
